The Infectious Diseases Training Program at the University of Virginia is in its 25th year. The program goal is to provide a rich interdisciplinary experience in infectious diseases research. Research themes encompass the immunology, epidemiology and pathogenesis of infectious diseases. The centerpiece of our program is side-by-side education of predoctoral students, and M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows. Their training is enriched by special activities of the program, including graduate coursework in infectious diseases, an M.S. program in clinical research, research-in-progress sessions, and journal clubs. The program is comprised of 26 faculty from seven departments and two research centers within a 5 minute walk at the School of Medicine. All of our faculty collaborate, and 46% have co-published papers in the last five years. One hundred percent of the preceptors are extramurally supported, and 92% are NIH-supported. Extramural support has almost doubled to $13.5 million in annual direct costs in the last five years. The average preceptor has trained more than 10 pre- or postdoctoral students, but select "up and coming" junior faculty are also included. Funds are requested for the support of five predoctoral fellows (an increase of two positions) and seven postdoctoral fellows (five M.D. and two new positions for Ph.D.s). Nine percent of positions awarded in the last five years have been to underrepresented minorities and 3% to individuals with a disability. Women constitute 46% of trainees and 23% of preceptors. All of the supported trainees have, or are conducting their research with one of the program preceptors. Publications of peer-reviewed research papers average 2.6 per trainee for all graduates. The predoctoral component of the program is in its 5th year, with both Ph.D. graduates currently pursuing academic careers. The program has graduated 24 postdoctoral trainees in the last 10 years: 92% hold academic/research positions (18 at medical schools, 3 at NIH or FDA, and 1 In Industry) and 80% are conducting research.